marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Skull (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Joseph Harvey Rogers (paternal grandfather, deceased) Sarah Alicia Rogers (paternal grandmother, deceased) Unnamed maternal grandfather (deceased) Steve Rogers (father) Gail Richards (mother) James Barnes (stepfather) 4 Barnes children (half siblings) 7 Barnes grandchildren (half nephews and neices) Douglas Lincoln Rogers (paternal uncle, deceased) Two unnamed cousins (both deceased) Unnamed cousin-in-law (deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Quotation = You really think you ca stop me like this? You really think you stand a chance here? | Speaker = Red Skull | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Skinned head, various tattoos | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Carlos Pacheco | First = Ultimate Comics Avengers #1 | Death = Ultimate Comics Avengers #6 | HistoryText = Early Years On a summer night in 1945, Steve Rogers and his girlfriend Gail Richards, had one last night together. Gail became pregnant. After Captain America was declared dead in Iceland, the government decided it was best to keep Rogers' and Richards' son a secret. In the spring of 1946, the boy was born. They took the boy into foster care on a military base, training him to become a super-soldier to replace the supposedly deceased Captain America. He soon became stronger and more tactically skillful than his father. The son remained in the charge of the military, never shown any intention or desire to escape. In the eyes of the military's observers, the boy had an easy-going personality, though he appeared to suffer from an inferiority complex, believing that he could never live up to his father's reputation. However, Rogers' son had carefully planned his escape and was biding his time. In 1963, at age 17, the unnamed son killed all the doctors and soldiers at his facility. He also used a kitchen knife to carve the flesh from his head, literally becoming the Red Skull. As a statement of his rebellion against the system that created him Red Skull orchestrated the assassination of President John F. Kennedy. In a later, unrelated incident he was also responsible for the sadistic murder of The Red Wasp's (Petra Laskov) infant son and husband. In the following decades, the Red Skull became involved in the Vietnam War, associated with dictators Pol Pot and Idi Amin, and took part in drug-running, terrorist-training, and the Soviet-Afghan War. A.I.M. In 2010, after decades of being a professional assassin, The Red Skull joined A.I.M. After the events of Ultimatum, The Skull and A.I.M. soldiers broke into the Baxter Building, which was momentarily unsecured, and successfully stole the blueprints to Reed Richards' Cosmic Cube. Captain America and fellow Ultimates member Hawkeye attempted to stop the theft. Red Skull finally met his father in his helicopter and brutally attacked him, and nearly killed Cap. Before he threw Captain America out of the helicopter, Red Skull revealed that he was his son. At the A.I.M. headquarters in Alaska, the Red Skull had his men kill the commanding officer, placing the Red Skull in charge of the operation.''Ultimate Comics Avengers'' #4 Taking control of the Cosmic Cube he became highly powered and in a sadistic display of his power had the entire Alaskan A.I.M. team cannibalize each other. When the Avengers arrived they immediately tried to destroy him, but the Cube imbued him with nearly unlimited power and made him invulnerable.''Ultimate Comics Avengers'' #5 Battle with the Avengers and Death During the battle with the Avengers, Red Skull demonstrated his true potential with the Cosmic Cube, changing reality to reflect the time period when Black Widow was being held and tortured in enemy hands, and overpowering Nerd Hulk with ease. Captain America arrived in the stolen Teleporter Jet, but Skull forced the jet to crash. Cap survived the crash and managed to teleport the jet to the exact coordinates where the Red Skull was standing, impaling him with one of the rods protruding from its nose. The Red Skull was taken to a hospital and kept alive long enough for Gail Richards, his mother, to say goodbye. Skull explained to Nick Fury that all he wanted to do with the Cosmic Cube was to turn back time and prevent his father, Steve Rogers, from being lost during the war. He then could grow up with him and lead a normal life, rather than the one he was given. Petra Laskov, dressed as a doctor, then entered the room and shot the Red Skull in the head, killing him.''Ultimate Comics Avengers'' #6 It was later revealed that Nick Fury was responsible for luring the Red Skull from retirement, orchestrating events in order to regain his position in S.H.I.E.L.D. | Powers = Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Red Skull exhibits superhuman abilities as a result of being born with the the Super-Soldier Serum in his system. He was born with "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning (and likely into superhuman levels). Red Skull is extremely intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable. *''Enhanced Strength: Red Skull's physical strength is beyond human. He can physically bend metal with his bare hands. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. *Enhanced Speed: Red Skull can run at a speed between 100-110 miles per hour. When challenged, he's able to expedite "eight or nine blocks" within seconds and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. *Enhanced Agility: Red Skull's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He also has the ability to leap 105 yards out in a single bound and 100 feet into the air without a running start. *Enhanced Reflexes: Red Skull's reflexes are at superhuman level. His reaction speed is 90 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time He can pretty much out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. *'Enhanced Stamina': Red Skull's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for a week before fatigue toxins begins to impair him. This kind of physiology grants him phenomenal endurance. *'Enhanced Durability': Red Skull's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, He can withstand great impacts such as falling from multiple stories high, being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. He survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his life. *Enhanced Healing: He is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles "in a day , while bullet and knife puncture wounds heal in "a matter of minutes". He has also become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. *Disease Resistance: Red Skull is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, and has never become ill. He's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. His immune system is so powerful that "a half a pint of tetrodotoxin" shows no ill effects. *Alcohol Immunity: Red Skull is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. *Enhanced Aging: The SSS dramatically slows the aging process due to extensive regeneration of healthy cells. *Enhanced Senses: Red Skull's senses have also been augmented. He can hear, see, and smell things better than humans. *Enhanced Human Mental Process: His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to; process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), speed read, and high deductive/reasoning skills. | Abilities = Experience fighter | Strength = The Red Skull has the strength to defeat Captain America in battle, meaning he is stronger than Captain America, and likely others. | Weaknesses = '''Exposed Cartilage:' The Red Skull used a knife to peel the skin, cartilage, and fat from his head, leaving only the muscle tissue. Psychopath: Due to his unusual childhood the Red Skull developed psychopathic tendencies which at first he choose to hide from his trainers. He then killed everyone on the military base as well as removing his own flesh from his face. | Equipment = Cosmic Cube (formerly) | Transportation = A.I.M helicopter. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * With several flashbacks of Captain America's past, no mention was given of a son. It was revealed not even Captain America knew he had a son. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Killed by Red Wasp Category:Rogers Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Assassins Category:Reality Warpers Category:Antisocial personality disorder Category:Abraham Erskine Experiment Category:Acrobats Category:Athletic skills Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity